


Force of nature

by emmEvie



Category: JosueLeeTV, TengoMango, Youtubers
Genre: F/M, LosShippeo, M/M, YumixJosue, peroMasTeShippeoConElJonathan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmEvie/pseuds/emmEvie
Summary: Muchas cosas están sucediendo en la vida de Josué, su canal está teniendo mucho éxito y la universidad va de maravilla pero algo le falta, su mejor amigo está en el servicio militar y ahora que el invierno está más frío que nunca comenzará a ver de una manera diferente a su amiga más cercana.Yumi está muy confundida, tiene tantos sentimientos luchando detro de ella que le es dificil ver con claridad, pero de una cosa está segura, le gusta estar con Josué y no quiere que eso cambie.Él es una fuerza de la naturaleza y ella es cautelosa ¿Será esta una tormenta?





	Force of nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YeChan).



> Un fic con mucho amor para ustedes :*

-Luego iremos a comer algo más ¿Verdad? -preguntó él y sopló lentamente algunos fideos, luego los introdujo con ayuda de los palillos a su boca, Yumi asintió, estaba algo llena por el ramen pero no iba a negarse a pasar el resto del día junto a Josué. Sonrió ante la cámara y asintió una vez más. 

“¿Dónde está Jonathan?” leyó un mensaje que la sacudió un poco, el mensaje desapareció casi de inmediato entre tantos mensajes nuevos pero él lo había leído también. Inclinó un poco el rostro para mirarlo mejor, Josué tragó saliva y fingió una sonrisa. 

-Se fue a la milicia el Jonathan - respondió y comió un poco más de fideos, Yumi lo sabía de sobra, él extrañaba a su amigo pero trataba de verse tranquilo, contento, relajado frente a sus suscriptores, ella comprendía ese sentimiento, no quería que ellos se preocuparan demasiado. 

“Son solo dos años” Se dijo él mentalmente mientras saboreaba la última cuchara de su ramen instantáneo ¿Qué eran dos años en la milicia? Para un niño de tres años era más de la mitad de su vida, para la madre del pequeño, sería una eternidad mirándolo dormir pero para un muchacho que apenas había aceptado sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo, dos años eran demasiado. él le había pedido que siguiera con su vida, que serían amigos al volver pero por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de extrañarle. 

-Hagamos retos- sugirió la muchacha notando a su amigo muy consternado con los palillos entre los dientes mirando al infinito. -Para tus suscriptores. -agregó con cierta emoción y Josué salió de entre sus pensamientos. 

“¡Bailen!” leyó Josué el primer comentario que pudo atrapar con la mirada entre tantos otros comentarios ¿Cómo era posible que escribieran tan rápido? -Siempre quieren verme bailar -dijo a manera de queja en un tono gracioso y Yumi estalló en risa. Habían comenzado la transmisión en vivo mientras comían un ramen, a ella le gustaba cuando hacían eso, eran solamente ellos dos, relajandose, escuchando música y comiendo. No había nada que a Josué le gustara más que comer y a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, se había preguntado varias veces si su cariño hacia Josué era algo más que fraternal pero hasta aquel día no había obtenido respuesta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan confuso? Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y a él con ella y disfrutaban escuchar el mismo tipo de música, por eso eran amigos pero ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que él se acercaba demasiado a ella? ¿Por qué su sangre hervía cuando alguien hacía algún comentario atrevido sobre él? ¿Y por qué sus manos temblaban cada vez que él llamaba a su teléfono? 

Alguien hizo un comentario sobre ellos como pareja y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, luego hubo otro comentario sobre Jonathan. Josué no notó su repentina incomodidad y al parecer ninguno de los que veía el video lo había hecho tampoco, respiró tranquila, no era que se avergonzara de lo que sentía, la razón de su incomodidad no era eso, la razón era que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amigo al saberlo ¿Se alejaría de ella? ¿Dejaría de llamarla los viernes por la noche? ¿Dejarían de ir juntos al karaoke? Sea cual fuere su reacción, no debía enterarse nunca. 

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su amigo, se había quedado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que él había continuado solo con la transmisión en vivo por bastante tiempo. 

-Bueno, suscribanse a su canal “Tengo mango” -dijo y ella abrió los ojos como platos ¿Ya estaba despidiéndose? Apenas había hablado y los retos no habían sido ni mencionados, suspiró, aceptando la inevitabilidad de las cosas y asintió.  
-Sí, pasense por mi canal y…-se detuvo, las palabras no se organizaban en su mente ¿se encontraba bien?  
-Y acosenle -dijo Josué en un tono burlón y ella se sonrojó. -Nos vemos en otro video -se despidió como lo hacía usualmente y cortó la transmisión. -¿Estás bien? -le preguntó dejando la cámara sobre el escritorio. 

-¿Estás bien tú? -preguntó ella y él tragó en seco ¿Estaba bien? se preguntó a si mismo mentalmente, lo cierto era que no lo estaba, había terminado la transmisión demasiado rápido para lo que sus suscriptores estaban acostumbrados y no podía dejar de pensar en lo lejos que estaba su mejor amigo.  
-Yo sí -se apresuró a decir. -No dijiste nada en todo el live -argumentó tratando de cambiar el foco de la conversación, ella asintió.  
-No sabía que decir -mintió, siempre sabía que decir, llevaba mucho tiempo siendo youtuber que a esas alturas no era difícil inventar un tema de conversación. Josué asintió poniéndose sobre sus pies. -¿A dónde vas?  
-A comer -respondió caminando hacia la puerta -¿Lo olvidaste? -preguntó -yo me quedé con hambre… -agregó con una sonrisa avergonzado y ella asintió riendo, tal vez podría comer un postre o algo, solo acompañarle, estar con él un poco más. 

Josué le acercó su abrigo y ella lo recibió contenta, ambos se aseguraron de estar completamengte abrigados antes de salir al frío de aquella tarde de enero.  
-¿Qué quieres comer? -preguntó y ella lo pensó unos segundos, debía elegir algo que a él le gustara pero… ¿Qué? Había tanto de dónde elegir y sabía que si se tardaba mucho tiempo él se molestaría, no diría nada pero estaría muy irritado. 

-¿Vamos por bulgogi? -preguntó tiernamente y él asintió.  
-Suena bien -comentó mirando la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono -Vienen los demás también -dijo señalando a su teléfono y ella suspiró, bueno, con más gente también era divertido, también era sus amigos y no podía escluirlos. 

Llegaron al restaurante, pidieron un par de cervezas y esperaron, esperaron por varios minutos cuando el primer mensaje llegó y aunque era algo triste no ver a sus otros amigos, Yumi se alegró un poco cuando el mensaje decía que uno de ellos no podría asistir, enseguida alguien más cancelo, tuvo un problema en la escuela, el tercero tenía jaqueca y el cuarto estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar. 

-Supongo que seremos solo nosotros -dijo ella esperando que la expresión en el rostro de su amigo mejorara, lucía preocupado y molesto con una mezcla de decepción. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Siempre era el alegre, el divertido, el alma de la fiesta, entendía que parte de su sentir era porque sus amigos no podía asistir y además, su mejor amigo estaba lejos, en la milicia.Ordenaron algo de comer, un plato que ambos compartieron, ella dejó que él comiera la mayor parte de este y cuando hubieron terminado se miraron en silencio por unos segundos. 

-¿Ahora qué? -preguntó con la voz a punto de romperse. 

-¿Noreban? -preguntó ella y él sonrió, a medias pero lo hizo, era su primera sonrisa honesta en todo el día.  
-Por supuesto -dijo él poniendose sobre sus pies, el karaoke era su momento favorito del día, no porque cantara bien, cantaba pésimo, pero cantaban juntos, terrible, pero juntos. 

Empezaron con canciones suaves, canciones de dramas antiguos, luego subieron el ritmo, brindando con soju, usualmente no bebían tanto juntos, Josué lo hacía en otras ocasiones y era seguido pero cuando estaban juntos casi no se enfocaban en el alcohol, lo diferente de aquel día era que ambos se sentían mal, con cierta pesadez en el alma que no los dejaba ser ellos mismos, una botella tras otra y la mesa pronto fue llenándose de los vestigios de su desasosiego.

Josué cantó el último verso de Lemon tree y respiró profundo, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, podía recordar la última vez que escuchó la canción, la había elegido a propósito, para recordarlo, para sentir a su amigo junto a él, la última vez que la había escuchado había sido con él, en casa, aquella vez que Jonathan se había tenido que quedar con ellos por el terremoto, le había ayudado con sus cosas y le había prometido que todo estaría bien, que no tenía que preocuparse, que le ayudaría, la canción sonaba en el fondo en un volumen bajo, lo suficiente como para no distraerlos de la conversación y al mismo tiempo marcar aquel momento para siempre. 

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Yumi, ya no podía seguir ignorando el hecho de que ambos estaban hechos trizas, nadie podía hacerlo y habían elegido hacerlo por miedo a enfrentarlo, Yumi con su miedo a arruinar la amistad y Josué con el corazón roto. Él no estaba listo para hablarlo, negó con la cabeza y se quedó callado por un momento, ella levantó su rostro delicadamente haciendo que él mirara directo a sus ojos. 

-La verdad es que yo tampoco y hemos sido amigos el tiempo suficiente como para hablarnos de estas cosas -él tragó en seco. Tal vez era culpa del alcohol o su cerebro ordenándole que superara aquella crisis pero con cada pestañeo de la muchacha la habitación se sentía cada vez más pequeña, cada vez que exhalaba todo se volvía más dinamico, más fresco y él se sentía más libre ¿Siempre había tenido esos ojos grandes y brillantes? Algo cosquilló dentro de él, recordó entonces el mito de “sentir mariposas en el estómago” y entendió que era una enorme mentira, porque él podía sentir un condor aleteando vivaz y energéticamente en sus entrañas.  
Tomó aire e hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, se acercó a ella, sin pensarlo y de una manera arrebatada juntó sus labios con los de la muchacha deseando que el momento durara para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo si les gusta continúo xD


End file.
